


No need for words

by Sol_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Mostly In Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Zero/pseuds/Sol_Zero
Summary: A promise between two persons from days past. The red string of fate ties  them both but will they endure the hardships of future events to see the end together or will it break them apart again.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Kudos: 11





	1. Feelings of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song theme is Oblivious by Kalafina
> 
> Insert song during the time stop is Heart by Felt

The party was reaching Garreg Mach Monastery after half a day’s worth of travel. Byleth saw ahead that his father was still talking to Alois and the rest of the knights while he and the students from the officer’s academy took up the rear. Turning to look at the students, never had he thought that all three heirs to the major powers of Fodlan would be attending in the same year. The young adults were about his age or perhaps younger yet he can’t imagine the responsibility that’s will be imposed on them in the future.

‘I wonder if this is coincidence or fate that all three entered at the same? Father did mention that there is no such thing for both. That we make our own destiny by our actions. But still the possibility…’

So, into his thoughts was the green haired mercenary, he didn’t notice the princess reaching for his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Byleth. Hello Byleth, are you with us?”

Pulled back to reality, Byleth saw the snow haired princess looking at him with a confused look then realized why. Giving a nod, the young man enquired if the monastery was still far away.

“About another 2-3 hours walk. Though if I had known early on, that we be this far from the monastery, I would had brought horses with us.” Said the tanned curly haired archer.

“Wasn’t it you who mentioned that we should march on foot like our fellow soldiers Claude?” Quoted the tall blond prince seriously.

“Relax Dimitri, we didn’t know there would be bandits on the roads so close to monastery. And besides, if we didn’t fall back to Remire village we wouldn’t have had met Byleth.”

“Edelgard right Dimitri. If we didn’t make that tactical retreat, we wouldn’t have met our new friend here.”  
“I’m just saying….”

Byleth tuned out the argument as something in the distance caught his attention. Being blessed with eagle eyed vision, he noticed the rider was female, had shoulder length indigo hair and was wearing a green jacket. Memories of someone was coming up in Byleth’s mind yet it was hazy to him at best.

‘She seems familiar...where have I seen her before? Was it in Enbarr? Or maybe Fhirdiad? perhaps it was Derdriu?’

A warm feeling was starting to build as the young man gave more thought as to who this woman is but it went away as soon his father called out to him.

“Byleth, we’re taking a short break at the farm ahead. Maybe we can get some horses so we can shorten the travelling time. Inform the students and pick up the pace so that you guys don’t get left behind.”

“Yes father, as you said.” Turning to the still arguing students, Byleth informed them of his father plans which all three to smile with relieve over the fact that they didn’t need to walk another 3 hours.

Sothis didn’t expect something like a memory to appear in front of her throne but here it is. Giving it just a touch, the image became clearer and the goddess peered closer into the memory. She saw a boy and a teenage girl giving their goodbyes to each other. The girl was slowly getting teary but the boy stoic looks never change. Yet looking closer to his eyes, Sothis noticed the pain of a heart being slowly broken. He had so many things he wanted to say yet didn’t know what or how to say it. She meanwhile was saying that they’ll meet again in the future. Reaching into her bag, the teenager pulled out a red string bracelet.

“There’s a custom in this country Byleth.” The teenager reached out for the boy’s hand and slowly tied the bracelet over his wrist. “If two people were to meet again, the string of fate will guide them to each other. It may not be sooner or later but they will meet again.”  
The boy just nodded as she finished tying the bracelet. Looking into his eyes, the girl cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on his forehead 

“I’ll miss you Byleth.”

Standing and turning to leave with her companion. The emerald haired boy continued to stare as both saddle up on their horses and rode off into the distance. The boy’s father was standing nearby during the exchange. He had observed how close both had gotten over the past few weeks, noticed how his son was more talkative whenever he talked about his day with the young woman.

“Sorry it has to ended this way son.” The boy felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. “But the client wants us to leave Dagda before winter hits and her company still have some unfinished business here.”

The boy nodded at his father’s words and whispered under his breath the words that had eluded him earlier. Jeralt just smiled as Byleth repeated the words once again but louder.

“I’ll miss you too….”

Jeralt squeezed his son shoulder a bit to encourage him to say the final word. 

“…Shamir”

Shamir continued to stare at her half empty glass as she reflected on her last mission. The archbishop had sent her to spy on the western church as there were rumors that they may be rebelling against the central church. Her spies heard that Lord Lonato may be involved as well but no concrete evidence has been found to implicate him. After having spent 2 months exhausting all resources to find conspirators, all she had was more rumors. Downing the rest of her whisky, Shamir was about to reach for the bottle when she heard all too familiar voice.

“I knew I find you here in the mess hall. Didn’t think I noticed that you back at the monastery?”

The azure archer just sighed at the words said before turning to face her friend and partner in battle.

“Good to see you again Catherine.”

“What!? No hugs or declarations of you missing me? Just a good to see you see again Catherine?”

Shamir knew the amazon wouldn’t give up on this until she hears those exact words. Shaking her head and giving a groan, she finally gave Catherine what she wanted.

“…Fine, I missed you too Catherine. There, happy?”

Giving the archer a smirk, Catherine sat across from her and poured herself a drink while topping up her friend’s glass. Both raised their glasses and drank everything in one gulp before Catherine reached for the bottle and topped up their glasses again.

“How’s the monastery been these last few weeks? Anything new that I should be updated on? Rhea didn’t mention anything other than to take a break for the rest of week.”  
“Nothing new really, Seteth being Seteth on protocols and such. Bandits being reported near some villages and the usual rumors about the western church. Also, a former captain of the knights is arriving soon. Heard that him and his mercenaries had helped Alois and the three head of houses repelled a bandit attack earlier today.”

Shamir raised her eyebrows at the last part. Rhea had not mentioned anything about any new arrivals yet here was news of a former knight coming back to the monastery. She wondered if she would have to investigate the mercenaries. Catching on to what her friend was thinking, Catherine waved aside her partner’s thoughts.

“Rhea just informed me about the arrival half an hour ago. She said not to worry about Jeralt nor his mercenaries as they can be trusted. He must have done something noteworthy to earn that level of trust.”

“I see, anything else we should take note of? Like duration of stay or if they are going to be hired as such? I wasn’t aware until you told me.”

“The raven came in just after you left the main chambers so I’m not surprised if you didn’t know. As for now, no news on how long they’ll be staying or if they are being hired. But, apparently Jeralt has a son who accompanying him. Maybe he’ll be a handsome fellow haha.”

The amethyst archer just sighed as her friend gave her a smirk and wink at the last part. She knows Catherine means well but after how her last relationship ended, Shamir didn’t want to go though it again for now. The blond had tried to set her up with a few of the knights and mercenaries in the past but none could catch her eye or maintain her interest in them yet Catherine still persisted.

“Thanks Catherine but no thanks. I’m happy as I am right now. Maybe it’s you who should be taking an interest. I mean you’re not getting any younger you know. What are you like 30 this year?” 

Shamir snarky words caused her friend to quickly put a finger on her lips all the while embarrassingly saying that she still has like 2 years left before reaching that threshold. Laughing at her Catherine current demeanor, the amethyst eyed woman enquired if Anna is still around the marketplace.

“She should be there. But I heard she’s departing for Enbarr soon” Came the reply from her friend who was sipping her drink to calm her nerves. “Looking for new info on anything?”

“Maybe, you never know what Anna can pop up with on new information. Also, I need to get a haircut. Feeling a bit messy with it being this long.” 

“I don’t know about that; you look more attractive with longer hair. Maybe keep it for a while?” Catherine took a sip of her whisky as Shamir considered for a moment before replying back.

“Ha, sounds like you’re getting interested in me Catherine. Maybe I should return the affection?” 

The Amazon choked on her drink and was coughing loudly as Shamir took the chance to leave before her friend could counter back her words. Heading for the entrance hall, the sniper was hearing a lot of noise coming from it and found out the reason for it. A crowd had gathered at the entrance and Lady Rhea was there with them

Confused with the archbishop presence, Shamir snaked her way through the crowd and positioned herself near a pillar on the second floor of the hall that overlooked the floor below. With her view cleared, the archer observed as the main doors opened and Alois entered the building. Behind him were the rest of the knights, followed by the head of all three houses of the academy and finally the mercenary group. The leader was a grizzled man, looking in his 40s or 50s, the rest of the mercs wasn’t that distinguishable but the last man caught her eye. He looks in his late teens or early 20s, had a solemn look on him and green hair.

Lady Rhea greeted the group with courtesy and proceeded to ask Jeralt and the emerald haired man to join her in the archbishop chambers while the rest were to head for the dining hall for refreshments. As everyone was starting to head their own separate ways after heading upthe stairs, Shamir started moving towards the doors and head to the marketplace after they passed her. Just as she was about to reach the stairs, something in her mind called out to her to face the direction of the reception hall and there she found the eyes of the young man looking directly at her.

Both stared at each other silently, neither one of them look away as everything else faded into background. Time stood still as unsaid words were filling the atmosphere between them. Past memories slowly coming to the surface but all were blurry. Both didn’t want to take the first step yet the two of them didn’t want the moment to end.

The young man instincts wanted him to take her in his arms and never let go but his logical mind was holding him back. Multiple emotions were hitting him at the same time. Happiness, relieved, anger, loneliness. He didn’t understand why all these feelings were suddenly popping out but he knew that it felt right. Nobody has ever made him felt this confused in his life, not even his father, and yet this woman had that kind of hold on him. 

The young woman was perplexed at what she was currently feeling. The young man in front of her was an unknown yet something in her heart was telling her that he’s something more. The colour of his hair felt familiar but it was his eyes that was captivating her. She wanted to comfort the pain behind those eyes. To embrace him so badly and assure him that everthing will be all right. It was taking a substantial of willpower for her to overcome her need to run to him right here right now in front of everyone in the entrance hall.

“Byleth!”

The world returned back to normal at what was said as the young turned to the direction from where his name was called out.

“Hurry up son, we don’t want keep the archbishop waiting.” 

“Yes father, I’ll coming now.” Turning back to face the indigo haired woman, Byleth saw that she had moved down the stairs and was heading towards the marketplace. Disappointed he couldn’t get to know the woman who mesmerized him, the young mercenary jogged to his father who had noticed his son was having the faintest of smiles on his lips. It was something he had not seen in almost 9 years. 

“So, what was the holdup back there? Someone you know?”

“Maybe, I felt like I know her but I’m not sure why.”

“Heh, so it’s a she huh? Well you can look for her later. For now, the archbishop awaits us.” Jeralt gave a reassuring smile to his son as a signal that they can talk about it later.

Giving a nod, Byleth took another look towards the entrance doors as the woman who had caused his emotions to be shook disappeared into the crowd. Deciding he will do something the next time he sees he, the young man turned to follow his father to the reception hall.

Sothis didn’t expect divine pulse to be activated in the manner she had saw. The young man whom she bestowed the power had inadvertently used it without him knowing it was in effect. As the rest of the world slowed down, the goddess noticed the woman who was the attention of his focus wasn’t affected as well. One thing that caught her interest was the red string between both parties. It was faint but seem unbreakable. She knew it was destiny for them to meet again and wondered if both knew what in store for them in the future. Smiling to herself, the goddess lay her head on the throne armrest and went back to sleep.


	2. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. Wanted to establish the relationship between the two mains and the main supporting characters

Shamir looked in the mirror to observe the work Anna has done on her hair. The merchant had done such a perfect job that it was like she had never left for the two-month mission. The red headed trickster smile with pride at her handiwork as she put away her scissors and comb. 

“Have you seen the mercenary group that has arrived earlier? Can’t believe the blade breaker has returned.” Closing the wooden box shut, Anna turned to face Shamir with a smirk as a cheeky thought entered her mind. “Also did you see that handsome man that was accompanying him? Those looks could melt any woman heart.”

Shamir reached for a brush and started to comb off any loose hair that had remained on her head. Curious as to who her friend was referring to, she enquired who was Anna referring to. The redhead started to fan herself as she tried to remember the young mercenary looks.

“Tall, young and handsome.” Swooned the merchant as Shamir shook her head. She sometimes wondered how she can be friends with such a ditzy person but then remember that the ditzy act was all just a ploy to gather information and not arouse suspicion. So many lives had been saved just by her information that the indigo archer often put up with the act. Trying a different angle, Shamir asked again about who Anna was referring to.

“Ok, how about specifics? Anything detailed like a scar on his face or the clothes he was wearing? Maybe the colour of his hair?”

“Hmmmm,” Anna tapped on her chin as Shamir finished combing off the last of her loose hair. “Besides what I said, he was dressed in grey and black armour, has green hair and look very serious for someone so young.”

Shamir’s grip on the brush suddenly got a bit tighter as Anna continued to give compliments about the green haired mercenary. Pangs of anxiety were starting to show for the sniper as she was starting to get hotter and her chest was getting a bit tighter. The final straw came when the merchant mentioned his ocean blue eyes. Shamir let go of the brush, took some coins from her pouch and placed it on the table before storming out of the tent without a goodbye.

“Oh my…” the merchant watched as her friend headed in the direction of the knight’s quarters. “I wondered what could have cause her to be so red in the face?” Smiling to herself, Anna picked up the coins from the table and prepared herself for the next customer. 

Jeralt didn’t want any of this. He didn’t want to lead the knights again; neither does he want to get involve with Rhea nor does he ever want to be in the monastery again. But most of all, he didn’t want to get his son get mix up in whatever plans Rhea is concocting in her head. 

After getting reacquainted with the archbishop, the elder Eisner was surprised to hear that she wanted Byleth to teach at the academy. The reason being that it was due to having all three heirs of the major powers of Fodlan at the same time. Jeralt argued that it was the same exact reason why they should get an experienced commander and not someone barely out of their teens to lead a house. Despite his protest, Rhea was adamant on his son being a professor of a house. 

Having had enough arguing for the day, the elder Eisner excused himself and ran into his son who was waiting outside the archbishop chambers. Jeralt took a breath to calm himself down before giving a little advice to the younger Eisner.

“Listen son, the archbishop has a plan for you to stay here. Be careful with what she has to offer as she can be a very dangerous person do deal with. Be it as an ally or as an enemy.”

“Personally, I would have preferred we left after today but the knights of Seiros are not an order to be trifle with. In any case, go in, listen to what she has to offer and give it some consideration before deciding your next course of action.

Patting the younger Eisner shoulder, Jeralt headed for the marketplace to look for a tavern. along the way, he ran into the gatekeeper who informed him that the nearby town has several taverns and inns but recommended a place called the sanctuary as it was where most of the knights go after a mission.

Giving his thanks to the gatekeeper, the elder Eisner decided to go with young man recommendation. He figured that since he was pretty much stuck here, he might as well get to know the knights who he will be working with. After 15 mins of walking, he found the place which was a three-storey building.

Stepping inside, Jeralt headed for the bar, took out a pouch of gold and asked the bartender for a bottle of bourbon. The next 2 hours were spent drinking his worries away and remising about Sitri. He missed how she laughed, how she was always there whenever he came back from missions and how happy she made him feel no matter what happened to him. He remembered how excited she was she first found out she was pregnant with Byleth. Learning how to stitch baby clothes from the seamstresses during the day and singing to her belly during the evening.

He often worried that she was pushing herself too hard as he was aware of her health issues but she lay it to rest by stating that it was all for the baby. Just as he was about to remember the day of his son’s birth, a tap on the shoulder pulled him out of memory lane.

Sitting down next to his father, Byleth gave him a nod as the bartender placed a glass in front of him and was about to pour him some bourbon when the younger Eisner placed his hand over the glass.

“Ginger ale please.”

The bartender nodded, took another bottle from the icebox below the counter, poured the drink and left the bottle next to the glass before proceeding to wipe some glasses.

“Still dislike the taste of alcohol?”

Taking a few gulps of the ale, the young man nodded as he placed his glass down.

“I still can’t figure out why you drink it. The smell itself is quite off putting.”

Jeralt just chuckled as he took another swing of his drink. Both sat in silence for a while as they finished their bottles. The bartender came by to remove their empty bottles and provided new ones as Byleth took out some gold and passed it to him. The elder Eisner raised his glass in thanks before pouring himself another one. 

“So….”

“So…”

“…”

“…”

“So, have you decided whether you will accept the teaching position?”

“It’s…an interesting offer that the archbishop is proposing. I heard from lady Rhea and Seteth that you opposed the idea passionately. Do you not trust me to perform the job well father?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you or doubt your abilities. It’s just that I fear the responsibilities and expectations may overwhelm you. Being a teacher to one of the heirs of Fodlan is not something that happens very often. I don’t want you to have any regrets in the future.”

Byleth swirled his drink as he considered his father words. The man has rarely steered him wrong in life and was always there when he needed him. Perhaps following his father’s wishes is the best.  
“Don’t use me as an excuse to reject the offer.”

The younger Eisner turned to his father looking confused. Didn’t he wanted him to reject the offer? 

Jeralt took a few more gulps of his bourbon to empty his glass and pour himself a new one. Giving a sideward glance, the elder just smiled at his son’s reaction.

“You’ll be twenty this year son. Soon to be an adult with more responsibility than you can imagine. This offer that you been given is a once in a lifetime opportunity for mercenaries like us. Best advice I could give you is to consider the pros and cons before deciding.”

Byleth looked at his father expectantly. There was usually a ‘but’ in this type of conversation but what he got was silence. Giving some thought to the advice given, the young man finally came to a conclusion to his current situation.

“Have you come to a decision yet? Just know that I’ll support your decision and be there if you need any advice.”

The ocean eyed mercenary nodded. After meeting with Rhea, meeting with the students of the academy and discussing with his father, he knew there was only one choice he would make.

“I’m choosing the Black Eagles.”

Noticing the firmness in his son’s voice, Jeralt just nodded before taking another gulp of his bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to reading this chapter. I hope it was enjoyable for you.


End file.
